Brandon Crowley
Early Life Brandon R. Crowley was born to Brenton Crowley and Miranda Weaver on January 10th, 2365, in the small province of Alpha-Daeved on the planet Vermilion. He lived with his mother and father along with his younger siblings, Bryden and Brenda Crowley. Around the age of 7, Crowley took a large fascination to his father, a local militiaman. At the age of 10, his father took him hunting in the woods surrounding the town. His father taught him how to track, shoot, and use camouflage. He lead a fairly quiet life. He was an A-/B+ student when enrolled in elementary and middle school, was well mannered, and was known in the community and had plenty friends. Life to him, was uneventful. Pre-Military Life At the age of 15 and having been in High School for 3 years, Crowley met the love of his life, Amy Robins. Crowley had a hard time paying attention to his school work and his grades began to plummet, causing him to almost flunk most of his classes. They began dating much later, and still dated even after graduating High School. A week after graduating, Crowley was employed at a local diner and joined the militia as a volunteer. Tragedy 3 months later, Crowley had proposed to Amy, feeling on top of the world when she accepted. Two weeks later, Amy had been diagnosed with pneumonia. Crowley frequented the hospital. Spending the nights a few times and staying for as long as the nurses allowed him. She then passed after four weeks of hospitalization. Crowley had been devastated. Brandon attempted to move on by hunting, and drinking. Invasion Crowley was still coping with his fiance's death and thought hunting for game would calm his nerves. Going deep into the woods and concealed by camouflage, Crowley found a small reconnaissance squad of Skinnies, heading towards the town. He took action, firing his rifle at the foreign invaders. Killing 3 but mortally wounding one of them, mistaken for dead. The dying skinny called for an assault force to attack the colony. Crowley ran to warn the townspeople of the invaders and the colony took up arms. The invasion force arrived hours later and the small scale battle commenced. The town fought long and hard for 36 hours. With the only Federation ship two days away, the town was losing hope as the invasion force gained more ground. On the 30th hour, a Federation ship slipped out of warp and received the distress signal, re-directing their course to the colony. Once the drop ships arrived, the Skinnies pulled back, losing to the greater-numbered soldiers of the MI. The Skinny fleet ship that had carried the enemy to the planet was spotted and destroyed by Fleet bombers. Crowley signed up for MI recruitment the next day. Military Life 65th 'Rats' Recon Battalion Crowley's career with the 65th 'Rats' was short, having been transferred the the 77th Sabretooths Division four days after a failed mission that resulted in the disbandment of the battlation. After boot camp and basic training, where Crowley excelled the stealth and recon portions of the training, it was obvious that he'd be placed in a recconacience regiment. Crowley had few missions with the Rats, making no friends or relations what-so-ever. The time came when the Federation called upon theregiment to scout a colony that had befallen to the Skinnies. Upon the mistake of a fellow recruit, their cover was blown and the Skinny forces aware of their presence. Those that the recruit were grouped with died in mere seconds. Those few that followed their instincts, including Crowley, retreated. Those that attempted to hold and fight, however, were met with a hail of Skinny gunfire. A kilometer away from the slaughter, the remaining forces called for emergency evacuation and the nuclear detonation of the Skinny invaded colony. The Federation deemed the Rats unfit for duty and were stripped of rank and were intergrated into seperate regiments. Crowley, intergrated into the 77th Sabretooths. 77th 'Sabertooths' Mechanized Infantry Battalion Crowley didn't know the soldiers here, how they worked, their tactics, all of them a mystery to the recruit. His first mission, responding to a distress call aboard a Federation ship. Upon arriving, Crowley was put under the command of MSgt. Jack Furie Jr. and the squad set off to locate the ship's captain to bring him to safety. Battling through pirates trying to hijack the ship, the commander was located, and badly injured. Around that time, the other pirates were aware of the regiment's presence and set detonation charges, attempting to take down the ship with the soldiers still in it. The soldiers evacuated the ship before it exploded, taking down the lost crew and stranded pirates with it. Crowley was promoted to Private in the debriefing. Upon reaching private-hood Crowley was finally accepted into the division's community and his amount of friends grew steadily, his best friend being LCpl. Akanos Delath. Three missions later, Crowley was promoted to Private First class when the debriefer accidentally mistook Crowley for a recruit, and decided to promote him anyways, in order to prevent himself from looking foolish. Several months after receiving his rank, he was selected to serve under Furie Jr.'s command again, this time, under his company "Furie's Fruits", co-lead by Jase Vullen. A couple weeks afterwards, Crowley left the Fruits to join Lt. Jason Wittman's newly formed company, "Jason's Jags" or just "Jags", co-lead by SSgt. Isak Tamin. Months after, cargo containing a captured controller bug was broken, letting loose the bug. The ship was placed under a code purple, and the search for the bug began. After a suspicion of the bug being on the bridge, Rct. Dom Bridges, LCpl. Frank Wales and Crowley went up to investigate, Crowley taking the lead. There was no life in sight on the bridge. The bug jumped out from a ventilation shaft, pouncing onto Crowley as the others frantically tried to kill it. Before prying the bug off his face and throwing it onto the ground, the bug injected poison into his blood stream. Causing his arm to fall numb and his eyes to go blind. LCpl. Wales began immediate treatment of the poison, eradicating it from his veins. Though his arm was working again, his retinas were permanently damaged. The following day, LCpl. Wales began surgery on his eyes, removing them and bandaging the sockets afterwards. Crowley remained in the med-bay for an entire week only to be discharged and sent home with a purple heart. When returning back to Vermilion, Crowley found a check for $50,000 written by Dr. Iseltov for a pair of cybernetic eyes. This, in addition to his pension, allowed him to purchase a pair of augmented eyes and surgery to have them implemented. Pfc. Brandon Crowley faught again for the Federation, alongside his fellow soldiers in "The Lucky Sevens". After the regiment had switched leaders, Col. Strawn ordered a complete reformation of the regiment, causing Crowley and the other troopers to lose their rank. Brandon was promoted later after MICTDF training. Several months later and Crowley was called into the new CO, Cpt. Jack Furie Jr.'s office, a pair of Private First Class chevrons on the table. The same day, the 77th had a new assignment, capturing an important Mormon Colonel. In the crash of the drop ship Crowley was left unconcoius outside of the ship, the others having advanced before a scout party spotted them. Crowley was captured by the mormons and taken back to their camp, where he was beaten and interrogated, though because of head trauma, Crowley was unable to think let alone speak. He was later recovered and taken back to the Murphy, covered in bruises, scraps and a black eye. Furie promoted Crowley to Corporal in the debreifing. However, after the first phase of NCO School, Brandon failed, returning him to Private First Class. It was some time until the 77th was disbanned. The troopers had been given a choice. To be moved to another regiment, the 557th, or be sent home. Few soldiers chose the latter, and the rest, the former. Disbandedment The day the 77th was disbanded was a tough day for all the troopers, not excluding Brandon. Crowley packed up his bags for the second time in the year and took the dropship home. A year later, Crowley recieved a letter detailing the newly formed regiment, a reboot of the 77th, the 112th "Hudson's Hercules". Crowley re-enlisted and was stationed on Earth, along with the rest of the regiment, while the Audie Murphy underwent repairs. Re-Enlistment After a week of repairs, the Audie was space-born, and all the troopers, including Crowley, were welcomed back to their home away from home, as well as a few new faces in the regiment. After a month of re-enlistment, Crowley was promoted to Private by Sgt. Eugene Acrae and placed into his squad. However, a few hours later and Lt. James Burvelle promoted Crowley to Corporal and was placed in Sgt. Dyer's "Brawlers" squad, serving as second in command. A week later, the troopers were sent to a mining colony that had been over run by bugs. When at the front gate with Sgt. Dyer and a few others, a group of Rhinos charged at them, one smashing into Crowley and throwing him a few feet, landing, and badly damaging his chest. The Rhino charged another trooper, and trampled over Crowley's legs, breaking them. Pfc. James Shawl dragged Crowley to safety. The troopers were continuing on the server. A recruit was brought in after an Arachnid had taken a bite at his leg. Outside the battle continued, the troopers suffered another loss, Pfc. Isak Tamin was swarmed and killed by Arachnids. Hearing the news of the loss of a close friend drove Crowley into a comatose state. With the help of Dr. Sevda Iseltov, Crowley recovered, and was grounded until making a full recovery several days later. After another campaign and many missions, Brandon was demoted to Private First Class after being replaced by Cpl. Jerome White and removed from the Brawlers. Post-Service ﻿In July, 2393, Crowley's military contract had been served, and he had been returned to his home of Alpha-Daeved, only this time, a full-fledged citizen. With his pension, Brandon purchased a remote home, a cow and steer, and enough grain to start a small field. Crowley also sponsers a regional charity designed to help wounded veterans attain biotechnical augments. Quotes "You gonna shoot that? 'Cause if you don't I will." Crowley to a fellow trooper, pointing out an enemy that is not under fire. "Fuck 'em!" Crowley's throughts on the Federation Seperatisits "Fuck 'em, too!" Crowley's thoughts on the Skinnies. "Fuck 'em harder!" Crowley's thoughts on the Arachnids. Crowley